Warmth of Love
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Taichi helps Yamato shovel snow. [Taichi x Yamato] [One shot]


Warmth of Love

~*~

Hmm...so...its not a Kensuke, a Daikeru...or a Kekari....but that's all Crow-chan writes!...right??? Nope! I've actually done something different this time ^^ I think it's really sucky...o.o;; Anyway, it's my first Taito...well...no...I've done one before...but I didn't finish it o.o;; Taito = Taichi + Yamato = yaoi = male x male relationships ^^ So if you don't like, don't read ;P *rubs hands together* Flames feed my fire!...and Yamato's ;P *giggles* Annddd I don't own Digimon...so don't sue me o.o;

By Crow Skywalker

~*~

Yamato Ishida looked out at the snow in front of him. All bundled up in his winter jacket, scarf and hat, he held a shovel. His father had sent him out to shovel the driveway after the huge snowstorm. Lucky for him, the wind had been blowing the opposite direction and he could actually get the door open. The snow was up past his hips, and if it had blown against the door, they would have had to get someone to shovel them out. He sighed and stepped down onto the soft snow beneath him. It made a soft scrunch noise under his weight. He took another step and got buried in snow up to his knees. Sighing again, he dug the tip of the shovel into the snow and started to shovel out the path.

The snow was deep and within an hour he only had the front walk done. He was sweating and tired from all the work. Lifting all that snow wasn't as easy as it looked. In fact, it was harder. Yamato stopped for a minute and rested his arms and head on the top of the shovel, leaning against it. He stared out, not really looking at the cars passing by or the children running and playing in the snow. There were other things on his mind. Maybe that's why it was taking him so long to shovel. His mind was other places. Places where maybe it shouldn't have been.

It had all started years ago, him and his friends had went to summer camp. Camp hadn't been all that long because it had closed due to the snow, but it had felt like years. Maybe it was because him and six other children were the chosen ones. They had all ended up in a different world on the very first day of camp. There, they met small creatures known as Digimon and learned to care about them and for each other.

Yamato stifled a laugh. Care about each other? He had been the last to learn how to do that. He hadn't known what friendship had meant, and therefore he couldn't show it. He had been the jerk of the group. Even though he had been hot headed, he still had feelings, although he didn't show them much. But even so, back then he had felt that emptiness. He had tried to push everyone away, afraid of what it meant. Most of all, he had pushed Taichi away. They had fought a lot back then, but now they were the best of friends. He still felt the emptiness, and he knew why. It was because he was in love. With none other than Taichi himself. Maybe it was all the time that they had spent together. Maybe it was because Taichi had actually cared about Yamato. He couldn't be sure himself. All he knew was that he needed Taichi...but he was too afraid to risk their friendship.

He felt a cold smack on the side of his head. It was enough to snap him out of his little trance. Turning his gaze across what used to be his lawn, he saw Taichi grinning at him. "Need any help?" He called.

Yamato smiled. Taichi was always there to help.

"Think you can handle it?" He called back.

"Hey! I played soccer for three years! I'm stronger than I look!" He said, trying to climb over the snow. He tripped up and went face first into it.

Yamato couldn't help but laugh. He looked so adorable.

He felt someone grab him and pull him down. Taichi laughed as Yamato got a mouthful of snow also.

~*~

"Yamato? Have you finished the driveway yet?"

Yamato looked up from where he was laying on the snow. Him and Taichi had been having a snow fight for the last few hours and he had totally forgotten about the driveway. "Erm...sorry dad."

Mr. Ishida just smiled from the doorway. "It's okay, son. You and Taichi come in and get warm. I'll finish the driveway."

Within minutes they were both up out of the snow and into the house, taking off their wet clothes. Mr. Ishida started the fire and put his own winter clothes on, getting ready to go outside and finish shoveling. "There's hot chocolate in the cupboard and if you need anything, you know where I'll be." He said, before heading out.

Yamato poured the cups of hot chocolate and led Taichi out into the living room. He sat down on the couch, and Taichi sat on the other side of it. Yamato felt the heat return to his body, all except his fingers. He held on to the cup, trying to warm them. Maybe he should have worn mitts or gloves? Next time he would remember. He looked down at his fingers. They were white with the cold.

He didn't notice Taichi slide over closer to him. Not until he felt Taichi's hands wrap around his. He turned his gaze over to him, a look of questioning on his face.

"Hands cold?" Taichi asked quietly.

Yamato looked into his eyes. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. He nodded, in his own little world. Did Taichi like him after all? He couldn't tell. Maybe he was just doing it to be friendly or nice?

Taichi must of noticed Yamato's quietness and let go of his hand. They were both silent.

A flicker of blue light went around the room and soon the front door slammed.

"Ugh! I give up! The stupid plow just went by and piled up all the snow in the driveway again!" Mr. Ishida yelled, throwing his coat onto the floor. He stomped off into the kitchen.

Taichi stood up and smiled down at Yamato. "I have to be going. It'll be dark soon. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Was all that Yamato could say. He was lost in his own thoughts once again.

Taichi walked across the room, gathered his stuff and pit it on. Before finally leaving, he called out a last goodbye and closed the door behind him.

Yamato finally looked up. Could it be that him and Taichi shared the same feelings? Or was it just his imagination? He would never know unless he asked....but the fear tugged at his heart. What would happen if he didn't? Would their friendship be over?

He turned around and looked out the window behind the couch. Darkness was setting in, but he could still see Taichi climbing back over the snow and onto the street.

"Bye.." Yamato whispered, knowing that Taichi couldn't hear him. He felt like saying it anyway.

Turning back around, he looked down at his full cup of hot chocolate. He hadn't even taken a sip out of it yet. Looking past the cup, he saw his fingers. They weren't as cold anymore. Was it Taichi's touch? Or the hot chocolate? Shrugging, he brought the cup up to his lips and drank, forgetting all about his problems for the moment. Maybe one day he would finally tell Taichi. He hoped that that day was soon.

Fin ;P


End file.
